1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal and a controlling method thereof.
2. Background
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions may include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Terminals may include additional functionality that support game playing, while other terminals may also be configured as multimedia players. Mobile terminals may receive broadcast and multicast signals that permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Terminals may be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. The mobile terminals may be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase functionality of mobile terminals. The efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in structural components that form the mobile terminal.